Wedding
by HalesXxGriffiths
Summary: This is my first Miggy fanfic so don't kill me... please. i think you all are smart enough to figure out what this is about.R&R thx! Rated 'T' just in case. p.s, I'm not Married sorry is some of the things are wrong. And 'extra chap' ? that's sad!
1. Happy begginings

**Ok, I was reading some Miggy and decided to, even thought I'm a fax kinda gal, add one more to the list of Max+Iggys. Enjoy!**

Max. Fang, Iggy; 21 Nudge;18 Gazzy; 15 Angel; 14

IPOV

"Iggggy?" I heard a sleepy voice say from beside me on the bed.

"Yes, Honey" I said turning around to face Max, with my unseeing eyes.

" Okay good." She said still sleepily, it must be around 6 in the morning. "Sorry ***yawn***, I had a dream that I was getting married…"

"Oh no!" I said sarcastically. "You do know, we _are _getting married in a week, and you can't do anything about it! So ha."

I put my hand to her face, she was scowling. "Not to _you,_ idiot! To Gazzy! I mean I love Gazzy and all but really… and Fang was the priest and you were… um…er… the flower… girl." She chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's me your getting married to, a-ight?"

She kissed my hand that was still resting on her face and said, " I wouldn't want it any other way." And I pulled her closer for a kiss on the lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_At the wedding_

"And do you take…" big pause "… Iggy Griffiths…" long pause "… to be…" you know it, long pause "your lawfully wedded husband?" and of coarse _she _paused. I JUST WANT TO BE MARRIED ALRIEADY!!!! Don't worry I kept my thoughts to myself… but out junior brides maid/Angel was sniggering quietly.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "_Kidding!_ Jesh! Um…. Well _yeah!!"_ Thank goodness!

"I now pronounce you, Iggy and Max Ride, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I waited for Max's hand on my face to know where exactly to kiss her. When it came I leaned down and kissed her whilst everyone clapped. Then there was a big bang out side, like a gun shot. My fist thought was M-Geeks. But then Max's hand tightened in mine and she whispered/ breathed;

"Fang…"

**Dun Dun Dunnnn… I know it's short. It's random. I was bored so I sat down and wrote a Miggy Fanfic. ( I'm too lazy to finish the chapters in my other stories… but I will soon) **

**So tell me if you liked it, thought it was too dramatic or if I should make this a two-shot.**


	2. Sad endings

**Alright, so you wanted a twoshot and here it is. It's a bit sad. Sorry. And yeah so that about it! Also read my other stories (Not to sound desperate, but I think that they're good and they aren't getting lots of reviews so I don't know if **_**you **_**like them!!) and yea...so this is the final chapter, cuz after this chap I got nothing, for this story.**

**Iggy: Ahem**

**ME:yeeees?**

**Iggy: Gosh! The disclaimer, cuz we all know how much you like those!**

**Me:Right!**

**Disclaimer: All characters go to the old, yet cool (And also the best author out there apparently) MR.P!!!!!! yea!! But soo Iggy will be mine. He likes my cookies too much to leave. MUAHAHAHHA! Yep, im mental.**

Max's POV

I tightened my hand around Iggy's and whispered, "Fang..."

Reason being: when people opened the giant door to see what was going on, I saw my ex-boyfriend (Yes ex-boyfriend, but still friends, even though I haven't seen him in like a year!) on the street, _dead, _blood all over...and a gun in his hand pointing to his heart. "Oh my goodness..."

Well, you probably want to know what happened, h'm?

_~Fuzzy Flashback_

_I skipped into the department store Fang worked at, with Tim Hortons in one hand and my iPod in the other, I was humming 'Pretend' by Secondhand Serenade and smiling. I mean I'm 17 and have been dating the love of my life for 3 years, today, and let me tell you, I was really, really happy. Nothing and I mean _nothing _could faze me on this wonderful day!_

_When I got up to the front I noticed that Fang wasn't there. I walked over to Jim and asked, "Hey, Jim, you know where Nick is, per chance?" He smiled at me and, knowing what day it was, and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_Yep, he's in the back, I think." I started heading off and he yelled, "And Congrats!" I turned and grinned like and idiot, I think he got it._

_So I turned my iPod down and looked to see that it was now playing 'Goodbye' by Secondhand Serenade. Even though it was a sadish song I kept skipping and humming._

_When I got to the back doors I straightened my clothes (Brown skirt [Whao!] and a blue halter top) to make sure I looked good, for my boyfriend._

_I pushed open the door, scanning the room for Fang... and dropped all my stuff, my iPod hit the floor the ear buds coming disconnecting and faintly I heard,_

**(Yes I know iPod touches don't do that but in my story they do!)**

...Were better off this way

I'm alive but I'm losing all my drive  
Cause everything we've been through  
And everything about you  
Seemed to be a lie  
A guiltless twisted lie  
It made me learn to hate you  
Or hate myself for letting it pass by

All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way

And every, everything isn't only  
What it seemed so hold these  
Words that you never told me  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Its time to say goodbye  
Goodbye

Bye

Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

_My eyes were blazing as I looked at the scene infront of me; some random chick against the wall and my dear boyfriend (* ahem * _ex-_boyfriend) pushing her against said wall, err, _sucking face. _They must have heard the noise/song and broke apart and looked at me.___

  
Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong

_I started singing tears in my eyes. I picked up my iPod slowly, with the food, and I walked over to Fang and the . And Fang looked scared. First I shoved the food in the checks face, and kicked her, not hard, making her shriek. "Max..." Fang stated._

Take my pain away  
Spell it out  
Tell me I was wrong  
Tell me I was wrong...__

_As the Music faded I pulled the iPod above my head and Fang started to explain and all I said was, "I don't want your bull!" And, with tears in my eyes. Swiped the iPod at his head and it smashed as well as giving him a bleeding head. He got up and tried to grabe me but I was already running, sobbing. Ok I was just fazed. _

_Jim noticed and came to ask if I was okay and I said no. He asked who he should call and because the kids couldn't drive to pick me up, he called Iggy who rushed there. And comforted me, and then we soon fell for each other. But some how Fang explained how it wasn't his fault, I told him he was forgiven but I was totally in love with Iggy._

_End Long flashback~_

"What? What happened?! And what 'Fang...'?" Iggy asked franticly. He turned me to face him and he felt the wetness of my cheeks and pulled me into a hug. "I'm here, tell me what happened, sweetie." Iggy whispered.

I started sobbing but said, "Fang...he shot himself! I don't know why! But he did." I felt Iggy stiffen and then he was running and pulling me with him. I knew Iggy didn't really like Fang for what he did but I forgave him so I guess he was too.

When we got there we saw the paramedics feeling for a pulse and all that. A nurse person rushed up to us and said, "Are you Max?!" I nodded and she handed me a piece of paper. "We found it in the hand that wasn't holding the...gun." She rushed off.

"Alright let's see what it says." Iggy nodded and hugged me from the back so I could read it out loud. I cleared my throat and started,

"Dear Max,

I know what your thinking, 'what the heck was he thinking' well I thought long and hard about this.

As you know I never meant to hurt you, and that I still love you. I know you love Iggy now, so that's why I have to go.

You were my world, Max, so now that you are officially someone's I have no place in this world.

Don't worry I don't want you to cry for me, and don't think this is ever your fault, _ever!_

I'm...happy for you.

Fly on,

Fang"

By the end I was sobbing. I turned to face Iggy and cried into his chest. We were like that for over 4 hours. My wedding dress getting wet as it started to rain. People started to try to comfort us, people on the street that didn't know us. The rest of the flock and my mom and so on were inside, crying but not getting wet.

In the 5th hour I just collapsed against Iggy. I loved Iggy, don't get me wrong, but I had learned to love Fang as a brother. When I had been with Fang he had helped me open up so that's probably why I was now being held, limp, for all the energy I just lost.

I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes I was in a hotel room, still in my wedding dress, curled up to Iggy.

Iggy woke up a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair, "It's alright, it's alright. I'm here. I love you don't worry." He whispered. I just pulled the covers over our heads and tried to sleep away the pain that I felt for my now, dead brother, next to my lover.

And now, Wedding will be the curse word that will not be spoken of. Even though I am now married, because of a wedding but I am one less family member because of my wedding day. I wont be the same again.

**So... That was sad, I hope it was well written and all that.**

**Iggy:* cries * Oh my goodness... That was soo, sad..**

**ME: There, there, Ig.**

**Iggy: I need someone to hold me.**

**Me: oh, if you insist.**

**Iggy: * still crying into shoulder ***

**Well, please tell me your thoughts. I love to hear them. I only got 5 people. And lots of you said you wanted more. I hope this was what you were looking for...sorry if it wasn't! **

**PS! Sorry its only 3 pages.**

**AND thanks for all you who reviewed, I really appreciate your thoughts!! Thank you thank you thank you! **


End file.
